


Humans and their arrogance

by Hermionesdragon



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: 3x13, 3x14, Angst, F/M, Friendship, Whump
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-06
Updated: 2017-04-09
Packaged: 2018-10-15 08:21:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10553144
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hermionesdragon/pseuds/Hermionesdragon
Summary: This is just a "what if" Grodd had succeeded in his original plan and used Cisco to open the breach to earth-1 to attack Central City and Star Labs instead of Gypsy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> this is my very first fanfiction ive written for any fandom. sooooo yeah..... sorry if it sucks. but anyways, I am proud of it. Comments and reviews are super welcome:) I do not own anything from the flash.

“Humans and their arrogance” Grodd!Cisco sneered, looking over to Barry who stared back at him horrified of how Grodd had taken over Cisco’s mind.

Grodd himself wasn’t even in the dungeon. He didn’t even show his face to the flash he just thought he would have a bit of fun terrorizing them by making their own friend tell them his ultimate plan.

“first you will suffer then I will grant you each a horrible death” Grodd!Cisco growled glancing around to a very terrified and shocked Caitlin who looked as if she was on the verge of tears.

“Don’t plan on it.” Barry interjected, now glaring at Grodd!Cisco filled with a look of hate. “We will stop you and you will never see our faces again.” 

Grodd!Cisco gave Barry an evil looking grin. It looked almost as if Barry was staring into the face of Reverb. “I’ll see you in the arena Flash.” 

Grodd had had his fun terrorizing the flash and his friends for now. If they only knew it wasn’t really Solovar speaking through cisco. Now he was going to get the ball rolling on his ultimate plan to destroy central city without the flash getting in the way and now it’s going to work out perfectly thanks to Cisco’s very _convenient_ powers. he would need cisco soon. But not just yet…

Grodd revoked his mind control on cisco and took control of Solovar once again to go prepare for the battle against the flash.

Cisco suddenly gave a small shuddering gasp as his eyes rolled back and stumbled backwards and dropped to the dirt floor of the cell lifelessly nearly hitting his head on one of the metal bars of the cage they were all in.

Caitlin jumped forward against the bars of the cage she was in, reaching out wanting desperately to help him. “oh god cisco!”

Julian hurried over and dropped next to Cisco’s unconscious form shaking him by the shoulders “Cisco! Cisco! come on mate. are you okay?”

Cisco stirred, raising a hand gingerly to his head and scrunching his eyes shut even more.

“Uhghh….. woah…uh…what-what the hell just happened?” Cisco said.

“You just got possessed by Solovar, Cisco” Barry answered.

“That was messed up. What did he force me to do?” cisco slowly sat up looking over to Caitlin.

“He spoke through you and delivered death threats just to freak us out. It worked!” Caitlin squeaked.

Cisco gave a sigh of relief looking up to the ceiling of the cage shaking his head. “That’s a relief because I would have thought that he would have used my powers to kill you all. thank god he didn’t think of that.”

“Well, we are still all in danger of that happening. If Solovar could take you over like that he could still use you Maybe he’s trying to plan something.” Julian says franticly.

“You better hope he doesn’t do that. I have no way of stopping him.” Cisco says.

Barry grabs at the bars of his cage and stares at cisco “We have a way to stop him cisco. I’m gonna fight him in the arena. He’ll back down when I beat him. He said he’ll let us go if I defeat him in battle.”

“Well let’s just hope he’s a man -ahem -excuse me, a _gorilla_ of his word.” Cisco caught himself and rolled his eyes in disbelief that this was actually happening to all of them. they were all very unconvinced that this was going to end up in their favor.

Caitlin stared out the window next to her side of the cage. “Yeah let’s hope.”  
\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Later that afternoon two un-named intimidating looking gorillas walked in the dungeons and dragged Barry out to the arena to face Solovar and the rest was history…..

Now Harry was in the cage with them and they were all even more uneasy than they had previously been because it was just revealed to them that Grodd was the evil backstabbing one and not Solovar that wanted to destroy central city on earth-1.

Cisco was pleading with Caitlin to follow his plan “I can’t think of any other way, Cait. I just can’t _bear_ the thought of Grodd using my powers to destroy the city and hurt the people I love! - not ever again!”

\- “I AM NOT GOING TO KILL YOU CISCO.” Caitlin cut in. “that’s a terrible plan. We’ll be stuck here, I might turn evil, and you’ll be dead. How is that a good plan?” 

Cisco gave a huff of frustration and looks down and rests his head on one of the bars separating them. 

“Then what do you suggest we do? Let Grodd use me to help murder everyone?” he said more softly and defeated.

“No” Barry piped up while sitting on the floor “we are never gonna let him do that. He is never going to get that far.”

“Oh yeah? And do you have a plan on how were going to get out of here and stop that from ever happening?” Julian interrogated, not impressed with Barry’s optimism.

“Yeah I do. But you’re not going to like it Cait.” He looked at Caitlin hesitantly. 

“What is it?” Caitlin whispered scared of what he might say.

"You need to use your powers to freeze me to help trick Grodd in to thinking I’m dead so that I can hopefully get out of the cage and help all of you escape”

Caitlin looked at Barry and cisco incredulously. “What is it with you two? Do you both have some sort of death wish?! Barry, it’s too dangerous. I could go crazy and kill you if I’m not careful.”

“ Cait , there’s no other way. You’re the only one who can use their powers right now and we have to get out of here before an even bigger disaster happens.” Barry argues.

Caitlin fights with herself on this decision. _what if I can’t control her? I would have no way of coming back from this. But, they need me. i have to at least try._ Then she gives in. “okay. I’ll do it” she looks over to harry standing next to her. “But you have to promise me that if I go full on killer frost you have to try to take me out.”

“Agreed” harry says, putting a hand on Caitlin’s shoulder.

“Okay. Let’s hope this works” Caitlin says as she cautiously takes off the necklace cisco and Julian made for her.

Caitlin immediately feels the effects of the necklace being gone. Cold spreads more deeply with in her and her hands smoke as if they are dry ice. her eyes glow white and Her alter ego starts to make and appearance in her voice “let’s get this over with flash” she says coldly, no trace of sweet Caitlin snow.

She grabs at Barry through the bars and kisses him with full force cooling his body down enough so that he appears to be dead.

Caitlin releases him and sends him crashing to the floor.

It takes all her might to keep herself from losing her sanity because all she wanted to do was steal the heat from people. She was cold. Her eyes glowed white and she felt no remorse for anything. She was turning in to killer frost. But Caitlin held on as long as possible until she could safely get her power dampening necklace on.

Once her necklace was back on she heated up again. Feeling more like herself. Thankfully, She was able to keep her powers from taking over. She let out a breath she didn’t know she was holding with relief.

Julian and Cisco stood at the other end of the cell and stared at her also holding their breath scared of what she might become. 

“It’s ok guys, I’m ok.” She says softly looking up at their faces of worry.

“So what do we do now?” Julian asked. Staring at Barry’s frozen body.

“We yell for a guard and tell them that the flash is dead.” Harry answered.

All four of them start yelling out for a guard to help and they scream that their friend the flash is dying. Or already dead. 

A gorilla guard stomped in the dungeon and glared at all of them and then looked at the dead body.

“He had- had internal injuries! He went into shock and died! I-I couldn’t help him!” Caitlin hastily lied, acting as though she was very shocked and heartbroken that her friend was lying there dead.

Cisco and Julian both looked worried shifting their eyes back and forth between Barry and the gorilla city guard hoping that he would buy the act from Caitlin.

The gorilla growled and glared threateningly at the four of them then proceeded to pull a large heavy lever next to Barry’s cell making the rusty cell door screech open. The ape grabbed Barry by the ankle and dragged him in the filthy dirt outside the cage slowly, then tossed him aside in a giant pile of bones in the corner of the dungeon. As the gorilla walked out of the place where they were being held, he growled in a low voice something like “Grodd had no use for him anyways.”

The team is silent for a few moments waiting to be out of earshot of the gorilla, then harry says in a hoarse whisper “psst! He’s gone Barry! he’s gone, vibrate to heat yourself up.”

Barry faintly hears him but knows exactly what to do. He wills his own molecules in his body to go faster and faster until he’s vibrating all over, generating enough heat in his body to finally take a proper gasp of breath.

Shaking from the cold he felt, Barry rolls off the pile of bones and struggles to steady his breathing as he shakily stands up. 

Cisco realizing that their plan had ACTUALLY worked yelled out with glee jumping and fist pumping the air saying “IT WORKED!”

Harry and Caitlin shot cisco reprimanding looks and shushed him from making further noise.

Cisco looked at them realizing his mistake, _Oh right._ “it worked!” he whispered softer than before but with the same enthusiasm to Barry.

Barry groans and slowly makes his way to the other two levers to open the cell doors of his team. He summons enough strength to wrench the levers downward and the cell doors screech open just like Barry’s had done.

Caitlin and Harry hurry out of their cells and Cisco and Julian do the same. Cisco throws a quick halleluiah to the heavens before he leaves the cell thanking god that this was happening. 

Once they were out Barry lets go of the levers letting the doors slam shut again. Caitlin looks at Barry, who was still shaking slightly, feeling awful that she had to freeze him and asks “I didn’t freeze you too much, did I?” 

Barry huffs out “ah no. no I’m good.” He gave her a small half convincing smile that said “I’m alright” then looked sheepishly to the ground trying his best to gather himself.

“Good.” Caitlin says relived.

“Ok great. Let’s get out of here before Grodd kills us” Harry interrupts the moment.

“Ok guys, grab on to me. I’m gonna run us out of here till we are outside the city” they all grab on to Barry holding tight as they are all thrown in to a blur of color and wind feeling the ground drag under their feet.

Barry slides them all to a halt and they find themselves in the middle of the forest with gorilla city just behind some trees in the distance.

Julian’s stomach doesn’t take too kindly to Barry speeding them out of there and he feels sick.

They all hear a gorilla roar in the distance assuming it to be Grodd running after them and realized It was their time to go.

“Open a breach, Cisco!” Caitlin yells.

“Time to warp outta this mad house!” Cisco slips on his vibe goggles and raises a fist out in front of him making blue dimensional energy ignite from his fist to form a breach to earth one.

Barry, Caitlin, Julian and harry all make it through the breach and back on to earth one in Star labs safely. they all stagger, catching their balance and look back at the swirly blue breach waiting for cisco to finally jump from it.

But he doesn’t. _Why is he taking so long to get through?_ they wondered.

They wait for a few moments and then the breach does something unexpected. It starts to shrivel up and become unstable then cave in on its self all together.

They all stare at each other in utter horror realizing what this could mean.

Oh _no_ Cisco.


	2. Chapter 2

Back on earth two right after cisco had successfully opened a breach, he let everyone jump through first making sure they got through ok but then, right as he was going to make a jump for it, something stops him. he hears a terrible roar from Grodd directly behind him then feels Grodd’s monstrous gorilla hand grab hold of him and throw him hard into a nearby tree, knocking his vibe goggles off, making him dazed and confused on impact. 

Cisco lifts his head from the ground, his vision blurring in and out of focus and seeing Grodd’s giant figure walking toward him.

Then he hears Grodd’s horrible deep voice reverberate through his own head. _I still have need of you vibe. You will help me get my revenge on flash._

Cisco drops his head to the ground again, he has no strength, feeling blood in the back of his head trickle through his hair and neck, losing all focus. _I’ll never help you._ he defiantly thinks, as he lets the darkness at the edges of his vision engulf him finally.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
They all watched the place where the breach had just disappeared shell-shocked and somehow hoping by the grace of god that another breach would open and spit out cisco.

“What happened? Why isn’t he coming?” Julian asked looking over to Harry and Caitlin with a worried expression.

“We have to go back! He could have been captured by Grodd Barry!” Caitlin pleaded with Barry.

Barry knows what he needs to do.

“ I-I’ll try.” Barry says locking his fingers together in the back of his head shaking his head in doubt and exasperation.

Barry gathers himself and he speeds off feeling the speed force coursing through him as he runs around the perimeter of the particle accelerator trying to accumulate enough speed to launch himself through a portal to earth two.

But It never works. He just can’t seem to get fast enough! His speed breaches keep opening up unstable and unable to handle a speedster running through it. _What is happening to me!? I’ve run back in time but can’t get a breach open anymore?_ Barry thinks as he’s running.

After 5 or 6 tries of trying to get through his unsuccessful breaches he races back to the designated breach room that had once housed a permanent breach to earth two.

“I don’t get it. I think those darts they attacked us with did something to me and I guess I’m still feeling the effects From them. I got hit with them twice remember? So I might still have the drug in me.” Barry said to the team exasperated that this was happening.

“If that’s true that Grodds darts are dampening his speed. Cisco is going to be trapped in there until barry feels normal again. And who knows when that will be!?” Caitlin points out.

“Why can’t Jesse and Wally try to go get him? They are speedsters.” Julian asks.

“ They aren’t fast enough yet. Plus, they don’t know where gorilla city is.” Caitlin answers.

“-Also its dangerous!” Harry interjected, “and there is no way we are sending my daughter in the line of fire like that. Barry is the most experienced. He needs to be the one to go get him back.” Harry looks at barry with hope, who in turn gazes back into Harry’s eyes with sad puppy eyes filled with defeat.

Barry lets out a sigh and shifts his position standing. He shakes his head looking to the floor.

“I-uh”-Barry pauses trying to keep his cool. He couldn’t believe that his best friend was captured by Grodd, this was his fault!, _There is nothing you could have done to prevent this._ Another rational voice in his head interrupted his train of thoughts “ I think it might be a few hours before I can reach that speed to cross worlds, we don’t know what could happen to cisco in those hours. All we can do is just prepare for the worst and wait and see what happens.”

The team reluctantly nods and sighs in agreement.

“I guess I could go notify joe and the rest of the police task force to be ready for an attack on the city.” Julian says quietly shuffling out the door of the breach room, leaving a distraught Barry, Caitlin and harry in his wake.

Caitlin looks up to Barry with tears in her eyes. “I’m scared Barry what’s going to happen to him? he might be killed once Grodd is finished with him.”

“I don’t know Cait , I don’t know.” Barry puts his hand on her shoulder trying to be comforting. “But all we can do right now is wait and have faith in cisco that he can be stronger than Grodd.”

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

When Cisco started to come around he was sprawled out on his back on the dirt floor of the cell again. he rolled over to his side and groaned. His head pounded and his ribs ached and he was stiff all over. He had no clue how long he had been lying there.

 _Great. back at it again with the planet of the apes cell, huh Grodd?_ Cisco thought to himself. god. How was he going to get out of this one? He tried to sit up but soon realized that was a huge mistake. His head swam and he felt like he was about to either throw up or pass out again. nevertheless, he persisted through it, He raised a shaky hand and grabbed on to one of the bars of the cell to help himself up into a sitting position being careful enough to lean his back and head on the bars. His back and hair was damp with blood from to gash he had sustained from Grodd slamming him into a tree. He definitely had a concussion.

Cisco’s eyes darted around his surroundings trying to find anything that could potentially help him escape the cell without grodd noticing so that he could breach himself out of earth 2.

There was nothing but the stone floor and dirt within his reach. 

Damn. for real?

He raised his hands trying to use his vibe blasts to potentially blast the door of the cell open. Once again, he couldn’t do it. The cell still had power dampeners on the inside. _Worth a shot._ he thought with a sigh of defeat.

This was Cisco’s worst nightmare and he knew what was about to come. He would be used for his powers against his will to help destroy his own home and friends.

THIS. This was why he asked Caitlin to kill him. There’s no way out now. Now he has to suffer because of this. 

As Cisco was sitting very still in the cell lamenting about his fate, Grodd clomped around the corner into the room where cisco was being held, pleased with himself that he had caught one of the most powerful beings in the multiverse.

Cisco heard Grodd come in before he saw him come into view. He perked up, uneasy and on guard for what was going to happen.

Grodd’s red eyes meet Cisco’s and his deep menacing voice is projected into cisco’s mind.  
_Viiibe._

Cisco glared back at him with hatred and defiance.

_I have need of you. You will help breach my army to earth one to destroy central city for my revenge on Flash._

“You’re going to have to make me because there is no way in _hell_ I am doing that out of my own free will.” Cisco said through gritted teeth.

Grodd is clutching Cisco’s vibe goggles. He drops them through the bars of the cage cisco is in on to the ground and projects his menacing voice in Cisco’s head one more time.

_very well vibe…._

Just then, Grodd seizes hold of Cisco’s consciousness. Cisco didn’t have any time to react before his mind was taken over and his own stream of thoughts being pushed away, quite unconscious of anything that was going on. Cisco was plunged into an abyss of silence and darkness in space, barely aware of what was really happening.

Grodd was in control of Cisco’s mind and body completely. Grodd himself opened the cell door as he willed cisco to stand and pick up his vibe gear and put it on as Grodd and an unknowing Cisco walked to meet the army of gorilla city just outside the dungeons.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> muwahahahahaha.........


	3. Chapter 3

It’s been a few hours and still no sign of Cisco. This isn’t good. The team knows Grodd is coming and that he is using Cisco to create a breach but even though they knew that, how were they going to get him back? 

None of the team could help cisco yet. Harry was on the bed napping in the med bay after having been checked over for injuries by Caitlin. She and Barry were siting huddled around a computer desk trying to figure out a way to increase Barry’s speed to get cisco home safe before grodd tried anything.

“So, I think if we take the velocity of your speed and-”

Suddenly, a bright blue breach catches everyone by surprise by appearing in the middle of the cortex between all of them. They all jump back. Caitlin gives a shout of surprise and Harry is startled awake in the med bay by all the commotion.

Cisco appeared with dry blood crusted in his hair and down his back. He landed on his feet in the middle of the cortex. Standing in a posture very unlike himself. His face and clothes caked with dirt, and with his dark hair falling in his face. His hands were out and ready to fight, crackling with blue vibrational power. He sensed Barry and Caitlin and quickly shot his hands up, pinning Barry underneath a vibe blast before Barry had time to react. Caitlin moved to get help but before she could, Cisco sent another blast at her, knocking her hard into the opposite wall of the cortex.

This wasn’t cisco. He wouldn’t attack them. He was their best friend! 

_Grodd._

It was Grodd.

Cisco’s goggles covered his eyes which were void of emotion. He turned to Barry who was struggling underneath the vibe blast, and growled very animal like at him.

_“you lose flash”_ Grodd!Cisco snarled at Barry.

Barry fearfully looked at cisco realized that this was it. Grodd was going to use his best friend to kill him. 

Thankfully, before Grodd!Cisco could finish the job, He was hit from behind by a concussive blast from Harry’s rifle by surprise, knocking him off his feet and sending him flying into a wall, knocking him out.

Both Caitlin and Barry shakily got to their feet, bewildered at what just happened. Harry stood next to the cot, swaying with his rifle in hand shocked at what he just had to do.

Caitlin ran towards Cisco to help him and check him over for any threatening injuries he might have sustained while in captivity. Barry thinks quickly and grabs a pair of metahuman cuffs off the desk and sped over, locking them over Cisco’s wrists. 

“We should think about getting him to the pipeline.”

Caitlin raises her eyebrows in disbelief at Barry.

“What? It’s just a precaution! For all we know when he wakes up he could still be under mind control and try to strangle you.” Barry defended his actions

“He’s going to be pissed when he wakes up.” harry said walking over to where Cisco was lying on the floor.

“I’m sure he’ll understand what our circumstances were.” Barry added.

Caitlin checked cisco over. She looked at the gash in the back of his head. Luckily it didn’t seem to need stitches. Though, there was a load of blood had come from it. head wounds bleed something fierce. Other than that, he seemed to be ok, minus a few cuts and bruises

Barry carried Cisco down to the pipeline and laid him down gently in the cell and took the metahuman cuffs off him as Caitlin and Harry watched in sadness.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Cisco woke up with the _worst_ headache he’s had in a really long time. 

He was getting so freaking tired of waking up disoriented in unfamiliar places. This was the third time something like this had happened. THE THIRD TIME. _“give me a break”_ he muttered under his breath slowly getting himself into a sitting position. Ok, so where am I now? He looked around the small pipeline cell and realized. _Crap. I’m in the pipeline._

Now there was an upside and a downside to this. on the Upside, this means he’s back on earth one. The down side is…. What happened? Why is he in here?

Cisco got to his feet with some difficulty, and knocked on the glass of the cell.

He couldn’t see the hall of the pipeline because the outer door was closed.

“Hey guys? What’s the deal? Why am I in here?” he yelled out hoping that Caitlin and Barry hear him through the glass and behind the particle accelerator’s door. This was a new situation for him. He’s never been locked in his own makeshift prison before.

“Guys?”

Abruptly, the outer door of the pipeline was opened, revealing Barry and Caitlin watching him with matching worried looks.  
Barry had his arms folded in front of him. He stared at cisco for a moment before speaking.

“You attacked us cisco. you tried to kill us.”

There was silence between them. Cisco was caught off guard. Oh no. Cisco never thought that Grodd was going to make him break into star labs and kill everyone. He thought Grodd wanted that honor for himself. He thought he was only going to be used to make a breach.

“Wait what? I-I did?” Cisco stuttered out in shock. 

“We had to make sure that you would be you when you came around so we put you in here.” Caitlin spoke up.

Cisco’s eyes trailed over to Caitlin and he saw a forming purple bruise on her forehead from where she had hit the wall when he attacked. His eyes widened.

“Oh my god. Caitlin, I’m so sorry.” He covered his mouth. He couldn’t believe this happened.

“It’s ok Cisco, it wasn’t really you.” She replied with a forgiving yet wistful look in her eyes. Cisco knows that but it still didn’t change the fact that it still hurt him to know that he had a hand in doing this to her.

Barry moved and pressed the unlock button for the cell that Cisco was in.

“We are glad you are all in one piece. We thought we were gonna lose you.” Barry pulled Cisco in for a great bear hug as he limped out of the cell.

“Yeah I thought so too. I’m glad I’m back and not dead.” He gave Caitlin and Barry a tired smile.

Caitlin looked at Cisco with pity. He looked disheveled and exhausted not to mention there was blood and dirt all over him. she couldn’t help herself, he needed to clean himself up.

Her mom-friend attitude kicked in, “Ok, Cisco, I know you just escaped a murderous mind- controlling gorilla but I think it would do you some good to go home and take a shower then we can deal with Grodd. I think it’ll make you feel better and I can help you out and drive you home and back here. Barry and Harry can hold down the fort until we get back.”

Cisco looked down at his clothes that were covered in dirt and he sensed that his hair was the equivalent to a rat’s nest with blood in it. It was best he didn’t stay like this for much longer.

“Heh, I guess I look like crap huh? I feel like it, there’s no doubt about that.” he paused and looked up at Caitlin, his head throbbed again. “I’ll do that, but first, I gotta get some aspirin. I’m dying here Cait. A man can only take so many hits to the head in a day and I have definitely reached my limit. He absentmindedly scratched his head and gave Caitlin a look that said “help a brother out.”

“Of course.”

After Caitlin gave Cisco some aspirin, they drove to Cisco’s apartment. Cisco took a shower cleaning the dirt and blood off him and feeling much better, though it was still unclear if it was the shower or the aspirin that made him feel better.

After Cisco was clean, they drove back to star labs. Barry, Jesse and Harry were trying to mess with the cities satellites on the computers to find Grodd and his army because they were On earth -1 and they all knew it. They just didn’t know _where._

It was frustrating for them because they suspected that Grodd was somehow messing with the satellites. Like honestly, how hard is it really to find a giant army of gorillas in the city? It shouldn’t have been that hard.

“Woah, ok I think we got a hit. There they are….” Harry finally said looking intensely at the computer screen.

“Where are they?” Caitlin asked, relieved they finally came up with Grodd’s armies’ location.

Harry looked up at the team with a grim expression.

“They are right outside the city’s limits. They are almost here.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if there are grammar issues. I wrote this at 4 in the morning and my editing skills suffer at that hour unfortunantly. Please leave a comment and review! i love hearing peoples thoughts! <3


End file.
